Después de todo siempre te amare
by Misaki y Mizuki
Summary: Etto, no somos buenas en resúmenes, pero aquí, va: Misaki Ayusuwa llegando a su casa, se encuentra con un chico rubio de ojos verdes esmeralda Takumi Usui, el cual es su vecino. ¿Que pasara? ¿Se enamoraran?, entren y lean si quieren ver un MisakixUsui.
1. Chapter 1

Mizuki: Holis nosotras somos nuevas en esto xd

Misaki: shiiii así que sean buenos y dejen sus rewies a ver si les gusto o no?

Mizuki: Esperemos que les guste ijijijijii

Misaki: shii ahora ya a leer se ha dicho

Mizuki: Hai, los dejamos nos vemos mas tarde

DEBEMOS DECIRLES QUE MAID-SAMA! NO ES DE NUESTRA PERTENENCIA

 **Después** **de todo siempre te amare**

Capitulo 1: Un encuentro inesperado

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ERES MI VECINO?-dije muy sorprendida y justo a mi mnet vino lo ocurrido

 **Flashback**

Después de salir del maid-latte (N.A. así se escribía?, corrigendos si no es así), me dirigí hacia mi casa entonces no vi bien y me caigo, al levantarme me encuentro con un chico rubio de ojos verdes esmeralda, dándome la mano para levantarme y yo se lo recibí.

-Gracias- le dije un poco apenada.

-Me llamo Takumi y tu?- me agarra de la cintura y sonríe.

-Sueña si crees que voy a decirte mi nombre eres un desconocido- le dije despertando mi aura demoníaca _"que se creía recién lo conozco"_ , pensaba.

-Bueno me llamo Usui Takumi, sigo siendo un desconocido?*cara chivi*-

-Si, ya me puedo ir?- me suelta de la cintura

-Si ya puedes- lo dijo en tono medio autoritario

-Adiós

-¡Caminando!

Después de unos minutos:

* * *

-Deja de seguirme- _"ash, como ,me hace enojar"._

-No et estoy siguiendo solo estoy yendo a mi casa igual que tu*car chivi*-

-Bueno ahora si adiós, aquí es donde vivo- "dios, si sigue asi me voy a convertir en asesina", pensaba.

-Me puedes decir tu nombre, ya que se donde vives- la puerta donde se había parado Misaki era de madera, estaba borrado el numero y decía: **Familia Ayusuwa** _"parece interesante esta chica"._

-Pues no

-Bueno yo vivo ahí

 **Fin de flashback**

* * *

N.A. : Bueno se los dejamos ahí, jejjeej somos malas. Aunque no se preocupen ira creciendo de poco a poco el numero de palabras.

XD dejen rewies okis is quieren que siga, para saber si les gusto o no

Este es un poco diferente a como se conocieron ellos, bay besos

Misaki y Mizuki


	2. Pensando en ti

Misaki y Mizuki: Hola a todos de nuevo espero que disfruten, adoren el capítulo 2 de esta historia, mis queridos lectores y si no les agrado manden sus comentarios XD para arreglarlo y ver cómo quieren que continuee. Veo que no me mandaron ninguna rewie, que crueles pero para que vean que yo somos buenas. Disfruten, bueno este capitulo va a ser algo diferente.

DEBO DECIRLES QUE MAID-SAMA! NO ES DE NUESTRA PERTENENCIA

 **Después de todo siempre te amare**

Capítulo 2: Pensando en ti

Pov. Normal

Misaki al saber que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban allí pasando la escucharon gritar le dijo adiós rápidamente al rubio un poco avergonzada.

Mientras el rubio espero unos momentos allí mismo para ver mejor el departamento donde había parado y se dio cuenta que era en el cuarto piso, el rubio al ver donde vivía se fue un poco victorioso porque ya sabía dónde vivía aquella chica que le interesaba mucho.

En cuanto a Misaki al entrar a su casa, su mama al verla le pregunto si sabía quién era la que había gritado,

Y ella al instante le dijo que no sabía quién era la que había gritado. Se fue corriendo a su cuarto pensando en lo ocurrido aunque más pensaba en el rubio y en su nombre *Usui Takumi* aunque ella estuvo pensando en que está bien en no decir su nombre pero, a las vez, se sentía mal porque él se lo dijo sin miedo sin embargo ella no se lo dijo porque era un chico extraño, pero a la vez un chico atractivo, tal rápido como llego ese pensamiento se fue y se reprendió a sí misma, no iba a caer tan fácil.

Mientras que él pensaba en que como es su vecina podría tratar de insistirle para que le diga su nombre, se sentía tan entusiasmado por querer intentarlo pero eso lo haría cuando ella salga así que eso empezaría cuando la veo salir de su casa.

Misaki trataba de ya no pensar en lo ocurrido, hace unas horas atrás estaba estudiando para la próxima semana porque era días de estudios.

Pero al instante se preguntó: ¿QUE ESTARÁ HACIENDO TAKUMI?

* * *

N.A.: Les dejo con un resumen de lo que va a pasar en el prox. Capitulo:

Aaaaa porque pienso en el y porque lo llame por su nombre- decía una Misaki muy sonrojada que comprada con el tomate este era pálido.

Jajajja, si quieren el otro cap. Ya saben que hacer manden sus comentarios, no es necesario tener cuenta para dejarlo así que haganlooo ONEGAIIIII.

Misaki y Mizuki


	3. Espero vernos mas seguido

Misaki: Hola mis queridos lectores (lo digo en general XD), vine a decirle gracias a Mizuki porque si no fuese por ella este fanfic no estuviese en linea ARIGATOU MIZUKI-CHAN, *salta y la abraza*. y lectores espero que la lectura sea de su agrado y si ven algo que no les concuerda comenten para pode arreglarlo.

Mizuki: *le devuelve el abrazo* ijiji, DOI ITASHIMASHITE MISAKI-CHAN, pero no fue nada y esperamos esas rewies ONEGAIIII, por cierto gracias a:

JOYhime: tranquila, ya estamos actualizando solo que no hemos tenido tiempo y Musa-chan se tomo vacaciones.

dani-estrella79: ya esta. ya no tienes que esperar YA LLEGO *presenta un gran cartel*.

danztar79: arigatou, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo XD.

Así que lectores aquí les dejamos el cap. 3 QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

DEBEMOS DECIRLES QUE MAID-SAMA! NO ES DE NUESTRA PROPIEDAD, SI NO, UFF HACE TIEMPO HUBIERA 2 TEMPORADA.

 **Después** **de todo siempre te amare**

Capitulo 3:Espero vernos mas seguido

-Aaaaa por que pienso en el y porque lo llame por su nombre-decía una Misaki muy sonrojada que comprada con el tomate este era pálido.

Pero al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta se despejo todo lo que pensaba de su mente para abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta que era su hermana menor Suzuna.

-Onee-chan baja a comer- Misaki sin pensarlo 2 veces bajo, _"justo lo que necesito para despejar mi mente".pensó_ Misaki

Al sentarse a comer se esforzaba en no pensar en aquel rubio pero le era imposible, entonces empezó a pensar en lo que le esperaba este año escolar, si se encontraría con los mismos compañeros o con nuevos no sabia pero al instante se le aparece el nombre del rubio y se da cuenta que ya había terminado su almuerzo, al ver su plato vació se retiro de la mesa y se fue a lavar los platos, pasaron unos minutos y ya había terminado de lavar así que se retiro a su cuarto pensando en lo que haría.

Suzuna al ver a Misaki extraña le dio la curiosidad de saber lo que la tenia tan pensativa asi que decidió descubrirlo.

Mientras que Usui:

Ya sabiendo que haría al ver salir a Misaki se sentía un poco extraño y se pregunta:

-¿Porque tanto me interesa saber mas de ella?-

-¿Porque me siento tan nervioso al pensar en ella?...Se lo pregunto muchas veces pero no sabia como responder a su al saber que no podía responderse a si mismo se sintió torpe , lo cual salio a pasear por que que había saliendo de su casa.

Mientras tanto...

Misaki se sentía inútil pero al instante se propuso darse una ducha caliente para relajarse. Y al tener todo listo se metió a la ducha caliente para descansar.

Después de haber pasado unos 13 minutos se decidió a salir,se sintió tan fresca que se puso su pijama y se tiro a su cama y en unos segundos se quedo profundamente dormida.

Paso la noche mas larga del mundo para Misaki y Usui.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana:

Misaki al despertar se sintió con mucha energía que se levanto y se fue corriendo a tomar desayuno, se cambio y salio a pasear sin pensar.

Mientras Usui:

El se levanto mas temprano, desayuno como to día pero estaba ansioso de al fin poner en marcha su plan así que se cambio rápidamente y justo después de cambiarse su ojos verde esmeralda ven a la chica que tanto esperaba a que salga entonces se fue detrás de ella silenciosamente pero ella tan feliz que iba cambio de rumbo y al voltearse ve a el rubio acercándose.

 _"Ay! tan feliz que estaba y me encuentro con un acosador"_ pensaba ella.

Y ella al sentir que empezó a acercarse mas rápido, empezó a caminar velozmente para no llamar la atención pero fue en vano porque sintió que alguien la detuvo agarrándole de la cintura y ella sabia que era el.

-¿Con que tu de nuevo no?-

-¿Hola como estas?- le dice con una sonrisa picara.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe-

-No lo se- le respondió un poco triste pero al instante puso una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- le pregunto esperando ansiosa-mente.

-Vas a insistir asta que te lo diga verdad-

-Si-

-M...me llamo Ayusuwa Misaki- le dijo media sonrojada y tartamudeando.

-Gracias por decírmelo es un muy bonito nombre- le dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-gracias - respondió sonrojada por el cumplido del rubio-

Takumi muy impresionado le dijo suavemente-De nada Misaki-al instante puso una sonrisa.

Misaki la ver al rubio con una sonrisa de inmediato le mostró una a el.

Para ella este fue uno de los días mas felices que a tenido y que tendrá aunque nunca pensó con alguien como a le a su lado.

Y sin saber que Usui sentía lo mismo.

* * *

N.A.: Bueno lectores no se como me habrá quedado este cap. 3, espero que les aya gustado, comenten para así sentirme con el mejor animo del mundo y asi hacer el cap. 4 y los lectores fantasmas que no dejan comentarios igual *ARIGATOU*

Aquí una pequeñísima parte del cap. 4

¿QUEEEE Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?, después que eres mi vecino...

Jejejeje se los dejo para que adivinen XD de lo que va a tratar el cap. 4

Les mandamos saludos a todos

De: Misaki y Mizuki


	4. Porque el destino nos ha unido

Holaaaaa de nuevo lectores espero que les agrade el cap 4 voy a tratar cada vez de hacerlo más largo que los primeros capítulos si, por que con los estudios no me dan mi tiempo para escribir el fanfic así que con paciencia si esperen los demás cap y espero que me comprendan lectores así que que voy a dejar de distraer y a leer el siguiente cap.

Y aquí el cap 4

También debemos agradecer a JoyHime, Muteima, Redpasion1987 por sus inspiradores rewies esperamos que les gusten este nuevo cap.

A DEBEMOS DECIRLES QUE MAID-SAMA! NO ES DE NUESTRA PERTENENCIA

 **Después de todo siempre te amaré**

Capitulo 4: por que el destino nos a unido

-¿QUE Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ? Después que eres mi VECINO eres mi COMPAÑERO de ESCUELA -

* * *

Misaki y Usui una semana antes:

Después de una largar conversación se le ocurrió preguntarle que Hora era y le dijo mas 12:54 a.m

Y ella al instante dio un grito -¿QUEEEE? ¿estas seguro?-

-Si estoy muy seguro pero sabes tengo oídos e - Usui le dijo medio aturdido por el grito que dio Misaki

-como lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir -Y ella dijo

-¿Por que?- el curiosamente le pregunto

-Por que tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa si-Misaki le dijo rápidamente

-Te acompaño asta tu casa por que yo por allí me voy-

-De acuerdo si-Misaki le dijo un poco nerviosa

Usui y Misaki caminaron juntos hasta llegar a su casa, pero Misaki un poco preocupada se despidió rápidamente.

Mientras que Usui no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados se notaba que la chica estaba mintiendo así que se decidió despedirse de ella y se fue aún lugar cercano para poder seguirla si es que salía

 _"¿Que tendrá que hacer que está tan preocupada? Y ¿por que me importa tanto?" pensaba Usui._

Mientras que Misaki un poco apurada se fue se volvió a cambiar y agarro sus llaves se despidió de su madre y de Suzuna y salió corriendo

-Sabia que iba a salir- dijo Usui al verla

Después de decir eso se fue detrás de ella

Después de una larga caminata...

La vio entrar a una cafetería y al verla, se decidió espera unos minutos para que la muchacha no sospeche que la seguía.

* * *

Después de media hora:

Usui se fue a pasar cerca de la cafetería pero al regresar después de unas horas se dijo -puede ser que ya se aya ido pero- al querer ir a otro lado, pero al pasar ya muy cerca de la puerta de empleados escucho que se abría y justo salio Misaki y al verlo al rubio al frente de ella se puso tan roja que parecía un tomate

-Woo que descubrimiento e hecho-le dijo el al verla

Y ella sin saber que hacer se entro al lugar y cerro la puerta y grito - Bakaaaaaaaa Usui, justo lo que no quería que pasara que alguien sepa que soy una maid- dijo desesperada sin saber que decirle al rubio .

Usui impaciente se quedó pegado allí para esperar a la chica

Después de una media hora parado al fin vio salir a la chica que al verlo aun allí se quedó sorprendida, pero trato que el rubio no se dice cuenta

Y el al verla le dijo -al fin saliste *cara chivi*-

Mientras que ella respondió duramente -Y ¿quien te dijo que me esperaras?, ¿me seguís te asta aquí verdad?-

-Si-el rubio le respondió con una cara de angelito.

A ella se le pararon los cabellos de punta. Mientras que el rubio se reía.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe Misa-chan?-

Ella lo pensó pero al escuchar que la llamo Misa-chan bajo la cabeza y en segundos su rostro se empezó a tornar medio rojizo y le dijo -Etto... s-si-

El al verla sonrió sencillamente y le agarro de la mano

Y ella se puso aun mas roja (claro si era posible XD) y se dejo llevar por el rubio.

 _"Por que caminamos agarrados de la mano si no somos novios y recién nos estamos conociendo"_ mientras caminaban ella pensaba, al instante ella reacciono y se soltó al instante del rubio.

El rubio un poco confundido por la reacción de la chica trato de hacerse el que no le intereso y siguió caminando un poco confundido por la chica

Mientras que Misaki sintió al chico un poco extraño pero no le intereso demasiado y siguió caminando

* * *

Después de unos minutos más tarde:

El rubio dejo a Misaki en su casa y Misaki al despedirse de el lo noto aun mas decaído de lo que lo vio en camino así que lo llamo y le dijo -Hasta luego- con una mirada dulce

Y el al verla le sonrió y siguió su camino .

Pasaron los días...

Misaki un poco nerviosa por que ya regresaba al colegio y a la vez pensaba sobre el rubio por cuando salía se lo encontraba pero no se atrevía a decirle ni una palabra ni el a ella así que se sentía un poco extraña de pensar en el y por qué le interesaba que hable y por eso se sentía decaída y a la vez confundida por sus sentimientos.

El rubio en su casa pensando en que ya se había matriculado en el colegio que eligió ...

Ya en la tarde...

Después de uno minutos se fueron Misaki y Takumi a dormir para el primer día de clase .

La noche paso tan rápido para los 2, que ya era de día

Misaki al levantarse de un salto se fue a ducharse rápidamente se cambio, se bajo y agarro un pan de la mesa y camino hacia el colegio

Mientras tanto...

Takumi se levantó temprano se baño rápidamente y al cambiarse se fue a comerse un pan para ya ir se miró a la ventana y vio salir a Misaki de su casa vestida con el mismo uniforme que el del suyo a si que se terminó rápido su desayuno y se fue corriendo detrás de ella para ver pero estaba yendo en la misma dirección a donde el debería ir así que camino tranquilo asta que vio la escuela y se detuvo -no puede ser estoy en el mismo colegio que el de Misaki -dijo un poco nervioso. Entro al colegio-Por que el destino nos a unido tanto- decía al verla en el salón sonriendo.

Misaki al verlo parado al frente del salón se ruborizó y grito - Después que eres mi VECINO eres mi COMPAÑERO de ESCUELA

-No soy tu compañero de escuela soy tu compañero de clase*cara chivi* - Usui le dijo

-¿Que lo conoces? - dijo su amiga Megumi

El chico entra y le dice -Si ,nos conocemos-

-Oooo y ¿en donde?, quisiera saber- pregunto Megumi con una gran sonrisa e intriga

Pero el rubio solo dijo -dicelo tu Misaki-

Misaki dijo un poco ruborizada -Etto nos conocimos ...-

Pero antes de que terminase de contarle Misaki a Megumi en donde conoció al rubio. Ingreso el profesor y les pidió que tomen asiento.

Y por ello tuvieron que tomar asiento y el rubio tomo asiento detrás de donde se sentaba las 2 muchachas

Por ello Misaki se puso tan ruborizada que bajo la cabeza para que nadie la viera en esas condiciones tan vergonzosas.

Pero Megumi le noto tan ruborizada que ya no le persistió que le siguiera contando sobre en donde lo conoció al rubio.

El profesor después se presentó e hicieron clase después de sus primeras horas de clase tuvieron su hora de refrigerio y saliendo las chicas mientras que el rubio rondaba por el salón pensando en las sorpresas que tenía por la muchacha, pero al instante se tropezó con unos del salón y se juntaron con el rubio para conversar pero el rubio no le interesaba nada de lo que hablaban ellos pero escucho que hablaban de la muchacha así que se acercó y se sentó al lado de ellos a escuchar lo que decían.

Mientras que Misaki le contaba todo a Megumi, Megumi tenía unas ganas de estallar de emoción pero se contuvo asta que terminó de contarle .

Terminando el refrigerio se fueron inmediatamente corriendo al salón pero para su suerte Misaki al correr se tropezó con el rubio, pero antes de caer el rubio la sostenio con fuerza y la pego hacia el.

Misaki tan sonrojada se soltó de el y le dijo disculpa creyendo que era otra persona pero al levantar la mirada se puso aun mas roja al saber que era el rubio y se fue corriendo.

-MISAKIIII-grito Megumi desde donde estaba

Usui dio una sonrisa y dijo -Esto ya nos a pasado-y se empezó a reír con tan alegría mientras se agarraba la cabeza...

Ya en clase Misaki se sentía un poco extraña por que Usui se sentaba detrás de ella.  
mientras Megumi se reía lo que veía que por que nunca había visto a Misaki así .

Ya saliendo de la escuela ella caminado se cruzó con el rubio, y el al instante le dijo -quieres que te acompañe Misaki? - con una cara alegre

-No no yo puedo ir sola muchas gracias -dijo Misaki sonrojada

Usui inmediatamente dijo -pues como somos vecinos creí que podíamos irnos justos -

 _"Bueno si tiene razón pero es igual por que si estamos llego para el mismo lugar estamos yendo en el mismo camino "_ pensó Misaki

No pensó más y le dijo -bueno tienes razón estos vamos -le dijo con una sonrisa

Usui al verla le devolvió la sonrisa pero la de él era de victoria

Ya llegando él la dejo en su puerta y la vio subir asta su casa por que el desde el día que la vio, se dio cuenta que un departamento al frente estaba...

* * *

N.A: Jejeje se los dejo allí lectores lo siento por no mandárselo antes si no que estoy poco ocupada XD

Aquí les dejo una entrevista con Usui y Misaki:

* * *

Misaki : oye ¿tu eres un acosador o que?

Usui : pz no sólo quiero saber un poco más de ti *cara chivi *

Misaki : Etto... eeeehh ¿por que?

Megumi : Eh, déjalo ¿acaso te va a comer?

Misaki : Pues n-no

Usui : pues si tu quieres que te coma

Misaki : Aaaaaaa no como crees eso BAKA

Usui : hai hai Misaki.

Usui : sabes que va suceder el prox. Cap Misaki Ayuzawa

Misaki : no por que, que va pasar eeeeee contesta Usui *un poco ruborizada * contesta

Megumi : hay chicos dejen de pelearse parecen unos bebés

Misaki : Tienes razón Megumi

Misaki : Usui contesta, estas molesto lo siento si te GRITE *una cara de tristeza pero fingida *

Usui : victorioso dijo -No estoy molesto solo que quería verte pedirme perdón *cara chivi *

Misaki : aaaaaaaa te voy a matar BAKA

Usui : jajaja matame

Megumi : Usui es mejor que no la molestes. Mejor me voy no quiero ver la matanza adiós.

Misaki : así que quieres morir eeeeee Baka * aura demoníaca hablando * se fue y se le tiro para ahorcarlo

Usui se defiende la agarra de las muñecas y la pega hacía la pared más cercana y le dijo en su oreja ahora quien esta ganado

Misaki : *sonrojada dijo - ¿QUEEEE? - lo empujo con fuerza y dijo - ADIÓS B.A.K.A Usui

Usui : Aquí termina la entrevista autora espero no molestarla pero quiero acompañar a Misa-chan asta su casa . asta el prox capitulo lectores .Misaki te acompaño

Misaki : Etto ADIOSSSS BAKA - *sacándole la lengua* - y adiós lectoresss adiós autora.

* * *

N.A: Misaki: Esta fue la entrevista más rara que he visto en mi gloriosa vida XD

Lectores espero que lo hallan disfrutado manden sus comentarios para poder ponerme más las pilas hai matenme si quieren chico por lo mucho que me e demorado aun que la que me a estado torturando a sido mi querida °Mizuki°  
Los quiero chicos

Mizuki: Oe, que mala, si no hes mi culpa que TUUUU te demores xd, pero bueno aqui les taremos esta maravillosa historia y no se olviden de dejar rewies MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES SAYONARA...

Misaki y Mizuki: NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX. CAP FECHA DE ENTREGA:... NO SE SABE XD disfruten y dejen muchoss rewies nee?


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki: Konichiwa mis queridos lectores esperó que les guste este nuevo capitulo lo siento por no haberlo pasado ya a pasado mucho tiempo y ya era hora de mandarlo pero ocurrió que no se podía mandar y aún peor se perdió todo lo que escribí así que tuve que volverlo a escribir y bueno aquí esta el capítulo 5 lectores y esperó que lo disfruten y si fallamos en algo no duden en mandar rewiens si.

Mizuki: creo que misaa ya les explico todo, tambn es que como algunos ya saben yo no he tenido WIFI en mi casa como 2 mese TnT.. nose como sobrevivi xd.. pero bueno ya estamos de vuelta...

Misaki y Mizuki: _Y... PORFAVOR DISFRUTEN :D_

A y les recordamos que maid sama! No es de nuestra pertenencia lectores

 ** _DESPUÉS DE TODO SIEMPRE TE AMARE_**

Capítulo 5:Una sorpresa que va a poner a Misa-chan con los pelos de punta (Usui Takumi)

Ya después de que Usui dejó a Misaki en su casa, el desde un principio se había dado cuenta de que había un cuarto en el departamento de vivía Misaki así que se le ocurrió uno de sus locos planes y se decidió a averiguar como se veía el número del dueño en la ventana decidió llamar y después de conversar un buen rato Usui con el dueño, Usui ya era el dueño de la casa.

-Bueno voy a darle una sorpresa a Misaki -se dijo mientras comenzaba a empacar sus cosas lo más rápido posible. - hoy que bueno que no dejaron tarea - lo dijo aliviado mientras seguía guardando sus cosas para llevárselas para la otra casa...

 _"Creó mejor término de llevar todo hoy mismo"_ fue lo que pensó antes de llevarse sus cosas.

Horas más tarde ㈢2...

Usui después de hacer lucha con sus cosas en traerlas dijo ahora a desempacar con una cara chivi y decidió abrir sus cosas y comenzar de nuevo pero ahora se sentia cansado para sacar sus cosas.

-Tengo que hacerlo,tengo que hacerlo - (jejeje todo lo que hace por Misaki ) se dijo Usui casi rendido, - uff ya términe- aliviado camino asta su cuarto y se hecho a su cama muy agotado. El rubio dijo - mejor tomó un descanso mañana tengo que ir a la escuela - y al decir esto cerró sus ojos verdes esmeralda, que al instante quedó profundamente dormido

* * *

Al día siguiente...

El rubio al despertar se levantó muy emocionado por que quería darle la sorpresa a Misaki así que fue a ducharse y al salir se fue caminando tranquilo en toallas así su cuarto, se cambio allí pero al ver la hora eran las 6:50 a.m y por eso al terminar de cambiarse desayuno y al querer salir escucha el sonido de otra puerta y al ver era Misaki.

-mejor no salgo todavía quiero esperar asta la salida que la traigo a su casa a Misaki -se dijo así que esperó a que por lo menos baje primero y después que escuchó sus pasos ya lejos por fin salió el rubio que emocionado fue detrás de ella caminado como si nada pasará .

Mientras que Misaki sintió que alguien la seguía así que camino velozmente, y el rubio al ver sonrió y siguió caminando tranquilo detrás de ella... ya viendo el colegio ella al entrar se sintió más aliviada, al correr hacia el salón entró y vio a Megumi pero al instante vio a alguien más un poco más lejos y era Tora un viejo amigo de ella y Megumi. Fue que empezo a recordarººººººººººº

Misaki,Megumi y Tora se conocen desde su primaria, y pasando el tiempo Tora empieza a sentir algo más que amistad por Misaki , pero lo que no sabía Tora era que ella sentía algo igual por él, y Megumi con otras tres chicas que eran amigas de ellas dos trataron de juntarlos a los dos sin que se den cuenta y no funcionó por que Misaki no se daba cuenta que Tora sentía algo por ella por ello ella lo dejó en amistad y las chicas un poco tristes se dieron por vencidas excepto Megumi que asta las ultimas trató pero no pudo con Misaki y Tora ...

Megumi al ver a Misaki con la cara pálida le decía - reacciona Misa-chan - pero voltio para ver lo que ella veía y era a Tora. - Así que eso era lo que la puso tan pálida jijijiji -se decia para sus adentros

En el acto que pasaba todo eso, Usui al pasar al salón las vio a Misaki y a Megumi pálidas y se volteo a ver lo que veían ellas lo cual era un muchacho y se preguntó - ¿por que miraran a ese muchacho ? y al ver Usui vio que el muchacho empezó a caminar asía donde estaban ellas, trató de hacer lo mismo silenciosamente asta llegar poco a poco y acercándose hacia ellos, al llegar el estaba un poco lejos de las espaldas de Misaki pero podía oír lo que hablaban.

Misaki al ver como se acercaba Tora reaccionó. - Misa-chan al fin reaccionas - dijo Megumi con una sonrisa.

Ya Tora al estar allí les comenzo a hablar - hola Misa y hola Megumi ¿como han pasado sus vacaciones?- les pregunto con una encantadora sonrisa

-Me la e pasado bien Tora -le contesto mas tranquila Megumi

Tora al ver que Misaki no respondía le preguntó -¿Y tu Misaki como as pasado tus vacaciones?

Misaki al escuchar la pregunta trató de responder un poco tranquila pero no pudo y dijo - pues yo también me la e pasado muy bien Tora - al terminar de hablar trató de que no se le notara que estaba nerviosa por esa razón Misaki de inmediatamente le dijo -hasta luego Tora -al querer escapar tropezó y dijo disculpa sin levantar la cabeza pero el rubio le agarró la mano de la muchacha y le dijo en voz baja - por que tan nerviosa Misa-chan - ella al escuchar la voz del chico se sonrojo y dijo - eres tu Usui - aún con la cabeza abajo para que el rubio no notara su sonrojo, pero el rubio tranquilo le empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Misaki mientras que empezaba a marcarse una sonrisa en su rostro del Rubio y él al ganar su mano ella queriendo estallar por tantos sentimientos encontrado que ella no conocía corrió y se jaló Megumi y corrió con tal rapidez que así volar a la pobre de Megumi.

Megumi no aguantó más el fuerte agarre de Misaki.- _¡_ Misakiiiiii sueltame _!_ \- le dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Misaki al escuchar a Megumi se calmo y la soltó diciendo - lo siento mucho Megumi, pero tu alguna vez te as sentido con ganas de caer en un hueco y nunca más salir de el - lo dijo algo confundida. Megumi al escuchar eso dijo - bueno si Misaki , pero por otros motivos - dijo Megumi para aclarar que sabía por que se sentía así Misaki

la pelinegra al entender lo que decía Megumi dijo -no eso no puede ser no puedo estar enamorada y menos de...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque Megumi la interrumpio diciendo-de Usui verdad Misaki - dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Al ver la mirada de Megumi se atemorizó y después de haber caminado asta el salón justo de tropezaron con su profesor que serio dijo -pasen al salón-

Las dos chicas asustadas corrieron a sus sitios y se sentaron pero escucharon a alguien y al voltear era Usui, Misaki al instante de verlo empezó a sonrojarse así que para que nadie se diera cuenta se voltio agarró el libro de matemática y empezó a estudiar y Megumi repetio la misma acción.

-Hay Misa-chan por que haces las cosas tan difíciles si se nota que te gusta Usui o Tora ahi ya no entiendo -

 _En los pensamientos de Misaki ..._

-¿Porque pierdo la cordura cuando veo o me cruzó con él alienígena pervertido del planeta feromonas? al estar con él ...

Justo cuando pensaba de como Usui la hacia sentir la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar era la voz de Megumi que le estaba diciendo que él profesor ya había llamado lista.

Misaki- le murmuro.

-Queee y por que no me avisaste Megumi ?- le dijo a Megumi

-Misaki pero te avise al instante a la hora que te llamaron - respondió al instante Megumi

 **Flashbackººººººººººººº**

Misaki mientras que pensaba él profesor dijo - Voy a tomar lista alumnos - y en segundos él profesor que ya iba a la mayoría ya se estaba acercando a llamarlas...

Grito

\- Megumi Yamamoto

Y Megumi al escuchar su nombre al instante dijo - presente - y en constantes segundos escucho él nombre de Misaki le aviso pero ella al escuchar dos voces diciendo -Asistió - y al ver era Usui que vio a Misaki que no respondía al profesor a si que dijo _**Asistió**_ por ella pero él al escuchar otra voz al instante volteo a ver y dijo - ese chico de nuevo - y al darse cuenta el otro lo veía con una sonrisa en la cara como retándolo y el respondió con una cara sería y fría pero no duro mucho por que Usui ya se volteaba.

 **Fin del Flashbackºººººººººººººººººº**

-Ese chico creó que el también quiere algo más que una amistad con Misaki eee bueno entonces tendré que tirar mi primera carta -se decía Usui muy pensativo pero reflejando una pequeña sonrisa lo malo es que no se dio cuenta que dijo algo que Misaki escuchó sin querer.

-Como que tirár mi primera carta que Usui va jugar cartas -se cuestiono Misaki, lo repitió un rato queriendo entender sus palabras asta que escuchó al profesor explicar las clases.

Pasaron ya 2 horas de sus clases asta que llegó el receso y Misaki salió junto con Megumi, Misaki caminaba pérdida en sus pensamientos aquello no paso desapercibido por Megumi que se dio cuenta al instante.

-seguro que esta pensando en Usui o Tora-se decía a si misma

Seguían caminando y las dos no decían palabra alguna asta que Megumi empezó a decir - Misa-chan,Misaki - como veía que no le hacia casa se para en frente de ella y dijo con mas fuerza - Misakiiiiii - aquello logro que la pelinegra reaccionara - Megumi lo siento estoy un poco distraída -le dijo apenada.

-en que Misa-chan -dijo Megumi inmediatamente

Y Misaki al oír eso se puso un poco ruborizada-en nada importante Megumi-le respondio un tanto incomoda.

Megumi no le creía pero solo le respondió - oooo de acuerdo Misa-chan - siguieron caminando y en un momento se escucho la voz del director en él altavoz del colegio diciendo _**hoy salen temprano por reunión de profesores . C**_ omo aun era recreo se decidieron ir al salón mientras que caminaban y al entrar vieron dos grupos de chicos separados algunos jugaban la botella borracha

-QUEEEE ESO JUEGAN ?-dijo Misaki seria a Megumi

Megumi mirando a Misaki dijo -déjalos da igual lo que jueguen - Pero al ver bien Usui estaba en uno de los grupos pero tenia cara que no le interesaba lo que hacían

Mientas eso notaron a una de las chicas sentada sola, así que fueron donde ella diciéndole _**Hola, ¿como te llamas?**_

La muchacha de cabello rosa dijo con una sonrisa -ohhh me llamo Sakura mucho gusto ¿y ustedes?- término con la misma sonrisa

Megumi dijo - bueno yo me llamo Megumi y ella Misaki mucho gusto, bueno ¿que hacías Sakura?- sonrió

Sakura dijo - bueno nada y ustedes ? -

Misaki esta vez respondió - nada charlando Sakura - y al terminar de decir eso empezó la charla pero Megumi y Sakura veían que alguien se acercaba y Sakura le dijo a Megumi - mira ese chico rubio que se acercado ¿lo conoces? -

Megumi soltó una risita y dijo -si es un amigo de Misaki -

Sakura al oírla dijo -hay que decirle a Misaki -

Megumi le dijo -ya Sakura si hay que decirle -

Megumi vio a Misaki más distraída y le dijo -Misaki Usui a la vista y Misaki al escuchar dijo -QUEEEE...?-

y ella en instantes sintió una mano que le toco él hombro y al voltear era Usui y ella de un movimiento brusco casi se cae de la silla y en Usui la sostuvo y dijo -por poco casi te caes - y Misaki al verlo dijo -y que haces aquí Usui - dijo con una mirada fría

Pero él puso un puchero y dijo -¿te puedo dar un beso solo en la mejilla Misa-chan ? -

Misaki al escucharlo decir eso se puso más roja que un tomate y fríamente dijo -No -

Las chicas al oír tales palabras dijeron con puchero -Misa-chan solo un beso en la mejilla no seas mala - decían ellas

Misaki al velas a las chicas dijo sonrojada - N-no chic..- y antes de que Misaki terminara dijo - Misa-chan -

ella al voltear hizo que sus caras quedaran tan cerca que casi se dan un beso pero Usui sólo la miró dulcemente y le dio un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla sabía que si iba rápido la perdería (bueno eso pensaba él :D)sin pensarLO dos veces Usui se levantó y se fue DEJANDO A UNA Misaki desconcertada uy totalmente sonrojada, volteo a gritarles a Megumi y Sakura el por que lo apoyaban a el alienígena y a ella no pero al ver ellas estaban tendidas en el suelo y ellas al levantarse dijeron - PERO QUE KAWA...- no lo terminaron por que al ver a Misaki vieron un gran aura maligna saliendo de ella, ellas asustadas dijeron - Misaki ¿e-estas b-bien? - mientas que les salía una gota de sudor pero en un momento Misaki dijo susurrando con una voz terrorífica

-VOY A MATRALAS MUJAJAJA POR HABER AYUDADO A ESE MALDITO ALIENIGENA-se levantó y se acercaba lentamente a ellas, pero ellas se embalaron corriendo por sus vidas gritando desde lejos - LO SENTIMOS MISAKIIIIII -

Mientras los chicos...

 _"¡¿_ _Por que rayos hizo eso ese inútil!?"_ pensaba Tora muy chicos del grupo donde estaba Usui estaban de lo más sorprendidos y más por que pensaban que Usui no se iba a atrever a hacer tal cosa ... Y dijeron - Usui si querias no lo hacías ella te pudo matar - Usui aún que escuchaba no respondía ...

Misaki mientras se tranquilizaba buscando a las chicas que se habían ido grito - CHICAS SALGAN -ellas al escucharla tranquila salieron y dijeron - lo siento Misaki por no haberte apoyado - la chica de ojos ambarinos las miró dulcemente y dijo - ya mejor olvidemos lo sucedido si?,que ya tenemos que salir del colegió- caminaron hacia el salón y agarraron sus maletines. La mayoría ya se había ido, Megumi y Sakura se fueron pero Megumi se había olvidado decirle algo a Misaki que se lo diría al día siguiente en clase ..

Misaki ya habiéndose despedido de las chicas vio al rubio que venía hacia ella, ya teniendolo cerca le quería dar un golpe desprevenido a Usui por lo sucedido pero no pudo por que el rubio detuvo el golpe y dijo -¿que pasa Misa-chan?- ella dijo - ¿por que hiciste eso alienígena? -

Usui un poco confundido dijo -que el beso en que di en la mejilla -Misaki un poco sonrojada dijo - si eso por que lo hiciste eee -Usui sorprendido por su reacción dijo - por nada - y miró hacia otro lado, Misaki molesta dijo -ya me voy-

Usui por no querer que se valla sólo dijo - te acompañó - un poco deprimido,Misaki sin respuesta alguna siguió caminando.

Caminaron hacia su casa y Usui decaído por ver a Misaki así dijo -¡enserio te molesto lo que hice?- y ella se sonrojo tanto que el lo notó y trató de acariciar su cabeza suavemente un momento Misaki al momento que Usui la soltó dijo - bueno ya me voy Usui y al querer abrir la puerta...Pero Usui dijo rápidamente - espera yo lo hago - e introdujo sus llaves

Y Misaki dijo -¿esas no son tus llaves de tu casa Usui? -

el tranquilamente dijo - si Misa-chan - y al abrir la puerta Misaki quedo como diciendo - ¿QUEEEE?... - por que ella estaba totalmente sorprendida

Usui al verla se dijo - _mi plan esta resultando a la perfección_ \- pero ya saliiéndose de sus pensamientos le dijo con una sonrisa a Misaki -¿entraras Misa-chan ?-ella confundida dijo - S-si - al entrar se expreso - de donde saque fuerza para entrar - él rubio tuvo que admitir la verdad

-Ahora vivo aquí Misa-chan -

-¿QUEEEE?-dijo por segunda vez

-¿Tanto te desagrada que viva aquí ?... - el un poco triste le dijo

Misaki al verlo de esa forma a Usui dijo - pz no si no que me sorprendiste con tal sorpresa - y le dio su mejor sonrisa falsa

Usui la vio y dijo - Subamos Misaki -lo cual respondió inmediatamente - si ya Usui - un poco nerviosa subió y por querer romper el silencio dijo - Usui una pregunta -

Usui respondió - dime -

Misaki -¿en que cuarto vives? -

Usui al instante dijo - ya lo verás sólo Subamos -

Ya faltando un piso para llegar a la casa de Misaki ...

Misaki pregunto un poco nerviosa - Ya Usui ¿en que piso estas viviendo?-Usui un poco juguetón le señala y dice - allí Misa-chan-

-...-

-EEEEEEHH? -dijo Misaki mas pálida que un muerto. El rubio viendo la cara de la peli negra sonrió en modo de burla y dijo - se nota que estas feliz Misa-chan -

La peli negra susurrando dijo -¿eeeeee ? BAKAAA USUI estas aquí para vigilarme no es rubio se empezó a reír y dijo - No Misa-chan - La pelinegra un poco enojada dijo -Usui ya me voy nos vem...- no termino de hablar por que el la jaló del brazo y la acerco a su pecho y la abrazo fuertemente, Misaki bruscamente trató de escapar de sus brazos pero todo fue en vano

Justo en ese momento alguien abre la puerta y logra ver a Misaki y a Usui en esa posición

-Oooo veo que interrumpí - dijo Suzuna asombrada de verlos abrazados

Misaki ruborizada lo agarró desprevenido a Usui y se soltó del abrazo y dijo -Hasta mañana Usui - y cerró la puerta

Usui ya sólo dijo -Hasta mañana Misa-chan-

Misa al voltear ve a Suzuna que entraba a la cocina y ella fue para allá

-Ganaste no Suzuna - le dijo sonriendo al ver a Suzuna con otro de sus canastas ganadas de otro sorteo

Pero Suzuna lo primero que dijo fue -¿ese chico es tu novio onee-chan ? -

Misaki ruborizada dijo - No como crees eso Suzuna -

-Es que como les veía abrazados -dijo Suzuna

Misaki aún ruborizada dijo - No sólo nos despedíamos -

Cuestiono Suzuna - ¿tan abrazados ? -

Misaki lo uno que podía decir fue - pz ...-

Y al instante Minako entró a la cocina, Misaki volteo y dijo -hola mamá bueno me tengo que cambiar para ir al trabajo - corrió se cambio rápidamente y caminando hacia la puerta dijo - chau mamá chau Suzuna - abrió la puerta y empezó a bajar las esaleras velozmente.

Usui escuchó la puerta y supuso que era Misaki así que se cambio rápidamente y salió tras ella...

Al buscar con la mirada mientras caminaba a Misaki la encontró corriendo para la ruta donde la había perseguido hace un tiempo hasta una cafetería y en unos minutos vio que era la misma de la otra vez, espero unos minutos mas y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta miro sorprendido a la chica vestida de maid sonriendo dulcemente a los clientes y se dijo - esto lo quiero ver más de cerca ...- abrió la puerta de la cafetería al hacer sonar la campaña...

* * *

Misaki: Esperó que les aya gustado este cap *se arrodilla* - lo siento por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo TnT por este capítulo es que aunque allá tenido vacaciones no pude terminarlo a tiempo lo siento tanto .

Y porfa manden rewie·s para que me den más ánimos a dejaré conversaciones de Misaki Usui y otros personajes como recompensa si chicos

HASTA el próximo capítulo lectores :")

Mizuki: sii me encanta esta nueva sección.. y creo que sin mas que decir les dejamos con la nueva sección creada: ** _"entrevista,preguntas,y aclaraciones"_**

Misaki y Mizuki: Hola Aquí están los mensajes de Misaki , Usui y otros personajes... Capítulo 5 esperó que les guste lectores...

Usui : Hola Ayuzawa ㈵5

Misaki : Hola Usui que quieres

Usui : eres mala e Ayuzawa solo quería saber como estas ?

Misaki : pues yo estoy bien Usui , ahora ya sabes cómo estoy ㈴9

Usui : que alegría que estés bien Misa-chan

Misaki : y t-tu como estas Usui ? ㈳7 ...

Usui : bien por que tu estas bien Misa-chan

Misaki : Eeetto bueno Usui como tu diga

Usui : Misa-chan no quierés pasear con migo

Misaki : visto ✅

Usui : Misa-chan ?

Misaki : visto ✅

Dos minutos después

Usui : no me dejes en visto Misa-chan

Misaki : visto ✅

Media hora después ...

Misaki creó el grupo de entrevista,preguntas,y aclaraciones

Agregó a : Mizuki , Misaki Ayuzawa, Megumi Yamamoto y 1 persona más

Megumi : hola chicos

Misaki : Hola Megumi

Usui : Eee aquí si respondes no Ayuzawa y hola Megumi

Misaki : Calla Usui baka ㈴0

Megumi : Misaki no te enojes

Misaki : Ya Megumi y para que hiciste este grupo ?

Megumi : Eeee yo no lo hice

Misaki : Usui tu lo hiciste

Usui : No yo e hecho este grupo

Misaki configuro su apodo al de ( autora Misaki ).

Misaki configuró el apodo de Mizuki al de ( autora Mizuki )

Autora Misaki : Fui yo

Misaki : hola autora

Megumi : Holaaaa autora

Usui : hola autora ㈳9

Autora Mizuki : autora Misakiiiiii hola

Autora Misaki : hola a todos ㈳7

Misaki : etto autora por que creaste este grupo ? ㈳7

Autora Misaki : sólo conversen nosotras nos iremos ^^ sayonara

Usui : sayonara autora

Autora Mizuki : creó que yo también me voy chicos sayonara

Misaki : sayonara

Megumi : Sayonara

Usui : Sayonara autoras

Megumi : Misaki-chan etto y me olvide decirte que vi a alguien que no creímos que iva a estar este año con nosotras

Misaki : di Megumi a quien viste ? ㈴8

Megumi : Saldrá en el próximo capítulo

Usui : por que tan nerviosa Misaki estos días la e visto así que pasa Megumi ?

Megumi : tienes que espera asta el próximo capítulo Usui, Misaki tu debes saber de quien habló...

Misaki : es un chiste verdad Megumi me estas diciendo que a ella la as visto en el salón ?

Megumi : si a ella y no estoy bromeando Misa-chan

Misaki : ㈴8 no puede ser

Usui : chicas me tienen confundido ㈻0 me pueden decir

Misaki : No no Usui lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo como dijo Megumi bueno me voy tengo que salir

Megumi : Eeee a donde Misaki

Misaki : sólo voy a salir del chat Megumi ^^

Usui : siiii Misa-chan quieres hacer algo ?

Misaki : No chau

Usui : Misaki mala

Misaki : visto ✅

Megumi : Usui y que haces

Usui : visto ✅

Misaki : visto ✅

Megumi : ustedes son malos ya me voy :(

Misaki : chau Megumi

Megumi : chau Misa-chan

Misaki : Esperó que les aya gustado esto es un regalo por no mandar el cap 5 y no se olviden los rewiens son mi inspiración

Mizuki: sii perdonenla, aun que ustedes que dicen lectores?... *risa malevola*... ya veremos M-I-S-A-C-H-A-N...

Los queremos Misaki y Mizukiººººººººººººººº


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Pero que haces aqui?

Misaki: Konichiwaaa lectores aquí les dejo el capítulo 6 espero que les guste y etto manden me rewien que son los que me dan fuerza energía todo para escribir :") gomen onegai es que no e tenido tiempo con esto de la escuela si gomenasai mina-chan y bueno a leer se a dicho mis queridos lectores. 

Mizuki: Haii.. manden rewie.. sino , misa no va a querer darme el cap... cosa que hizo.. uff pero por problemas , .. no he podido (realmente , esta estaba floja) shhh... he tenido un monmton cosas q hacer... buenooo... como dijo Misa... LEEAN Y DEJAN REWIE HOS IREIS A PERSEGUIR ... (hagan caso) XD ... GRACIAS! POR LOS REWIES ...

LES RECORDAMOS QUE MAID-SAMA! NO ES DE NUESTRA PERTENENCIA.. LAMENTABLEMENTE NUESTRO PLAN NO FUNCIONO ... PERO ESTAMOS EN TRAMITES M,UJAJAJAJAJ... NAA. ES DE HIRO FUJIWARA-SENSEI

 **DESPUÉS DE T** O **DO SIEMPRE TE AMARE**

Capítulo 6 : pero que haces aquí ?

Abrió la puerta y cuando hizo sonar la campana la maid hizo una reverencia y dijo - bienvenido mi señor - pero al ver quién era se puso de un color azul y susurro

\- pero que haces aquí ? -

El rubio al escuchar inmediatamente contestando

\- sólo vine a ver como trabajas Misa-chan -

Ella enojada se dijo - este alienígena me está retando pues entonces verá de todo lo que soy capaz baka -

Después de decirse esto dijo pero con más dulzura

\- bienvenido mi señor ^^ -

Pero el al verla se tapó la boca y empezó a reírse

Y la pelí negra se dijo - " Esto debe ser una broma " - y le salio una Benita pero igual siguio su trabajo

Pero al querer entrar a la cocina se encuentra a todas las maids e incluso a la gerente que dijo susurrando ...

-conocen al chico que está allí ? -

Erika sin pensarlo dijo - no gerente -

Y las demás - negaban con la cabeza -

Asta que vieron a Misaki rara así que le dijeron ...

\- Tu lo conoces Misa-chan ? -

Ella sonrojada - dijo algo así chicas ㈳7 -

La gerente con mucho moe por su alrededor dijo - kiaaaa con razón Misa-chan que está el muchacho aqui -

La pelínegra confundida dijo - Eee lo siento gerente pero no entiendo lo que quiere decir -

La gerente dijo - Misaki ese chico está atraído por ti - * moe * alrededor

La pelinegra aún más sonrojada miro al chico de reojo y se dijo aun mas confundida - Como puede ser eso verdad no me lo creo para nada ese solo es un acosador que sólo viene a burlarse de mi -

El rubio sintió que alguien le veía así que voltio y vio de reojo y era la maid pensativa, y al verla así se le reflejo un sonrisa en su rostro

La gerente se percató de lo que pasaba y no aguanto mucho moe así que dijo - Misa-chan Misa-chan el rubio te está mirando kiaaaaa -

La maid al reaccionar vio al rubio mirándola fijamente y no dudo y empezó a sonrojarse así que se metió a la cocina desesperada

Después de un rato de acoso del alienígena ...

El rubio al ver la hora se decidió a tomar el té que había pedido un buen rato y se dio cuenta que se había enfriado se lo tomó rápido y salió se paseo unos minutos por que no sabía que hacer hasta que decidió esperar a la maid para irse juntos así que se recostó en una pared a esperar a la maid ( este no escarmienta xD jajaja )

Después de 2 horas ...

La maid tranquila se despedía de sus compañeras y al salir del maid lattle ve al rubio al frente de la puerta diciendo

\- Al fin sales Misa-chan -

Ella redondeó los ojos y le dijo

\- Por que me has esperado baka ... -

El rubio le sonrió y dijo - para irnos juntos Misa-chan -

La muchacha un poco pálida sólo dijo - hai hai baka -

El muchacho lo sonrió y empezó a caminar y la muchacha al verlo avanzar empezó a caminar

Minutos después *******************************************************

Todo el recorrido hacia sus casas era silencio total

Usui algo incómodo por el silencio dijo

\- Kaichou no quiere ir a mi casa ? -

Misaki sonrojada por el comentario dijo

\- No ya me tengo que ir -

El al ver que Misaki abrió la puerta dijo

\- te olvidas que vivo al frente de tu departamento Misa-chan? - *saco una sonrisa pícara *

Ella algo derrotada dijo  
\- ee no no baka -

El la vio y dijo

\- subimos? -

Ella sonrojada sólo asintió con la cabeza

Después de subir ella sólo se despidió de Usui y se fue

El se despidió e hizo lo mismo

Ella al entrar a casa no vio a su mamá ni a Suzuna así que la casa estaba sola no pensó más y se fue a su cuarto a hacer deberes ...

Una hora más tarde

Suzuna y su mamá entraron con bolsas

Y Misaki al verlas fue a ayudarlas mientras las saludaba  
Terminaron cansadas excepto Misaki que al ver a su madre y a Suzuna se asustó y les dijo

-Suzuna oka-san daijobu ? -

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza pero Misaki no lo creyó y les dijo

\- ahora les traigo agua -

-One-chan - dijo Suzuna - hecha le un poco hielo -

Misaki dijo

\- Hai Suzuna -

Al traerle el agua ella dijo  
\- están ya están mejor ?-

Ellas sólo dijeron -si Misaki -

Ella al verlas les sonrió y dijo

\- bueno me voy a mi cuarto si - al decir esto se fue a su cuarto a sacar su ropa para bañarse se metió al baño se desvistió y se metió a bañar ...

Minutos después salió se secó y empezó a estudiar

Usui al entrar a su departamento decidió hacer la tarea después de unos minutos de terminar se sentía sudoroso así que decidió tomarse un baño, busco en su armario y saco un short y un polo blanco camino asta su ducha prendió su ducha de agua caliente y empezó a sacase la camisa , el pantalón y su bóxer color negro y se metió a la ducha minutos después salió de la ducha y empezó a secar todo su cuerpo con una toalla blanca ( quien no quiere ser la toalla 7u7 ) y de su sedoso cabello rubio comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de agua que iban bajando una por una por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. Después empezó a secarse el cabello y e cuerpo, se quitó la toalla y se vistió con la ropa lentamente... 

* * *

Día después... 

Misaki

se levanto se fue a la ducha se baño en 15 minutos salió lista tomó un jugo de naranja y se comió un pan y salio de su casa para ir colegio y se ve con Usui (w)

Usui al verla le sonrió y le dijo

\- Buenos días Misa-chan -

Ella algo ruborizada dijo

Misaki: - buenos días Usui -

Usui: - vamos ? -

Misaki : - etto...ya -

Usui feliz empezó a bajar las escaleras, ella miro a un lado y empezó también a bajar

Salieron del edificio y fueron hacia el Colegio juntos Misa-chan todo el camino estuvo ruborizada no podía ocultarlo y eso la puso nerviosa,

al llegar al colegio entró al solon junto a Usui pero ella al entrar abrió los ojos como dos platos y se puso pálida, Usui  
No le gusto esa mirada asi que le dijo

Usui: - Misa-chan estas bien?-

Ella seguía inmóvil pero justo Megumi viene y dice

\- apartaré Usui que esto se va a poner feo y es mejore que Misaki este sola, a ella le gusta soluciona sus cosas sola -

El rubio se sorprendió al escucharla pero no retrocedió y siguió hay hasta que escucho a Misaki

Misaki: - ya oíste baka alejate - y volteo a verlo con una cara terrorífica

y al voltear de nuevo estuvo frente a frente con la persona que la odiaba, ella solo sonrío y dijo ..

Misaki: - hola Yazuri de nuevo aquí e? -

Yazuri: - hola Misaki y tu ? No creí verte de nuevo tampoco -

Misaki: - yo no creí que te aguantaría de nuevo -

Yazuri: - jajajaja pues no te salvas de mi maldita -

Misaki: - eres a la primera chica que le e tenido un rencor -

Yazuri: - pues sabrás que te pasará este año maldita -

Misaki: - no te tengo miedo - pone una cara fría y tenebrosa

Yazuri: - si que has cambiado en las vacaciones antes eras más demoníaca creo -

Misaki: - no querrás ver a mi demonio niña -

Yazuri: - A quien le llamas niña, ya verás este año me vengare ya lo verás no perderé como el año pasado -

Misaki: *abrió los ojos como platos * y dijo - Que gane, dime que gane - se le empezó a cabrear la voz

Yazuri: - La pelea, pero esta vez la ganaré yo - al terminar de decir esto sus ojos vieron al hermoso rubio que estaba detrás de Misaki que decía

Usui: - Misaki ? - al ver que no respondía le agarró de la mano y se la llevó

Yazuri al ver eso miro con cara de malicia y en sus adentros dijo - este será mio te lo quitaré maldita yo ganaré esta vez - y se sentó en su asiento

Usui se la llevó y Misaki ya al reaccionar se soltó de Usui y dijo con furia - baka por que hiciste eso? -

El rubio no respondió sólo agarró su frente, la miro con dulzura y le dijo -Misa-chan que te a hecho esa muchacha? -  
Ella no aguanto más y empezó a botar lágrimas - ella sólo quiere verme sufrir si, pero no lo hará - * empieza a secarse las lágrimas *

Usui sólo dijo - y por qué dice que no gano la batalla? -

Ella dijo fríamente - no es necesario que sepas baka - y regresamos al salón

El sólo asintió y dijo - si Misa-chan - caminaron hasta el salón y vieron a Megumi

Megumi: - Usui a donde llevaste a Misaki? -

Usui: sólo la saque afuera Megumi -

Misaki sólo camino hasta su asiento se sentó y estuvo con un aura azul alrededor

Usui entre sus adentros dijo viendo a Misaki - Misaki por qué te conocí? Ahora siento éstos sentimientos que no e sentido con nadie -

Megumi al ver así a Misaki le dijo - Misaki estas bien? -

Ella aterradora mente dijo - Si Megumii no te preocupes -

Megumi se asustó por verla así y se dijo - esta mal de hecho tengo que ayudarla - *bajo la cabeza* 

* * *

Bueno chicos aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 espero que les allá gustado si, y losiento mucho gomenasai TwT pero trataré de dejar regalos sabrozongos

Aquí mensaje de Misaki

Misaki: Hi etto lectores no se pero la autora quiere hacer un regalo para usted que prefieren

a)_ Conversaciones entre personajes

b)_ Lemon

c)_ Regalo sorpresa

Usui: Elijan el lemon 7u7

Misaki: Callate 

Usui: Mala Misa-chan

Misaki: Pervertido cochino

Usui: *redondea los ojos* igual pasa eso más adelante yo lo sé 7u7

Misaki: Alienígena pervertido del planeta feromonaaasss adiós

Usui: Misa-chan no sea mala

Misaki: Adiós

Usui:Adiós Misa-chan 7u7

Misaki:visto ✅

Usui: esperare la opción de los lectores Misa-chan

Autora Misaki: hahahahaha bueno no se los lectores deben decidir entre las opciones que di, ( la opción que gane será escrita ) así que a votar se a dicho lectores no importa cuál sea la escribiré ✍

Mizuki: HAIIIII...este mensaje ES URGENTEE YA QUEEE ENVIE UNA BIOGRAFIA DE MI TAREA JEJEJEJEJ... Y AQUI EL VERDAERO CAP.. TACHANNN!... OK.. MISA CASI ME MATA PEROO BUENOOO... NOS VEMOS EN OTROS PAR DE MESE, YA QUE POR EL TIEMPO NO HE PODIDO PUBLICARLO...

Misaki: sii.. yo le di hace como 1 mes

Mizuki: SHHHH... BUENOO .,,,, LA COSA ES QUE YA ENTREGAN LIBRETAS.. DESEENOS SUERTEEEEEE! (LA NECESITAN MUCHOOO ) SH... BUENOOOOOO SAYONARAAAA! asi.. voten por el lemon... 7u7

Les manda un abrazo psicológico sus autoras

Mizuki y Misaki


	7. Chapter 7: UNA NOCHE DE FUEGO Y PASION

Autora Misaki:Bueno como prometí aquí está el regalo TwT y bueno la alternativa que ganó fue la ( B ) así que me ha costado hacerlo sola bueno me ayud0 un poquito ne MisakiyMizuki! si les gusto por favor escribanos estaré muy agradecida y mandare los demás capítulos ㈴1

Mizuki: gracis por esperar y ants de q Misa me mate por no mandarlo agradeceria que busquen la misma historia en wattpad! (ahi si tanos aparte xd) y promociono mi historia busquenme como Leafofheart o algo asi ahora si.. disfruten!

Bueno aquí está el regalo de un capitulo que se llama... ( etto les recuerdo que es separado del fanfic )^^

Usui: autora hoy estaré a cargo 7u7

Autora Misaki:Ehhh! Usui no ...

Usui:Porque 7-7 * pone cara chivi *

Autora Misaki: Porqué no

Usui: Quiero por lo menos hablar en este

Autora Misaki: Ash okey

 ** _UNA NOCHE DE FUEGO Y PASIÓN_**

Era un día como cualquiera yendo al trabajo Misaki (21) recuerda que era cumpleaños de su novio (22) (todas saben de quien se habla 7u7)

Usui: Di el nombre Autora así pervertida mente

Autora Misaki: No Usui Baka 7-7

Usui: Solo diga lo...

Autora Misaki: Era el cumpleaños de su exquisito novio Usui

Autora Misaki: Ya estas feliz baka ㈷7 -

Usui: Si muy feliz Autora

Autora: Okey ya cállate baka!

Usui: Porque Autora ... Que mala tendré que castigarla- *La agarra y le amarra a la silla y le pone una cinta en la boca* - Losiento Autora -

Usui: Sigamos en lo que estábamos... -

* * *

Y empezó a pensar que comprarle a Usui y al no imaginarse nada decidido que hablaría con las chicas del maid latte

 _Ya en el maid latte_

Al ver allí a Usui la ponía algo nerviosa porque no sabía que regalo darle, y no quería preguntarle a él.

Pero justo Usui la vio nerviosa y la llamo

Misaki no puedo decir que no hací que sólo sonrió y dijo

-aya voy mi señor-

-¿Que pasa Misa-chan? Porque... tan nerviosa.

-¿Ehh?, deja de decir tonterías Usui jajajajaja #^_^

-Ya veo... - dijo el rubio pero la jalo y le soplo cerca del oido

Misaki se estremeció como un fideo al sentir el calor del soplido de Usui cerca de su cuello, al momento se sonrojo, alejándolo de ella

-No hagas eso- luego de decir esto trato de dejar ese nerviosismo para susurrarle

-Usui baka estoy trabajando, si me vas a llamar es para pedirme algo -

-Okey Misa-chan -

-Que deseas ?-

-hacerte mia - Misaki al escuchar lo que le dijo se puso mas roja que un tomate y le dijo

-Eso no pervertido -

-Tu me dijiste que pida lo que desee - "cara chivi"

-cállate baka, y pide otra cosa-

-Mi regalo Misa-chan- la pelinegra salio volando hacia la cocina

-Misa-chan estas bien?-le preguntaba Satsuki al ver entrar a Misaki agitada

-Si Jefa ㈳7- respondia tratando de no sonra nerviosa

Entonces ¿porque se te ve tan nerviosa?- ^^

-Etto... No por na..- antes de terminar la oración le interrumpió Aoi-chan

-Porque es cumpleaños de Usui- dijo seriamente

-...-

-Y como lo sabes Aoi-chan - dijo muy nerviosa ()_()

-Kiaaaaaaaaaaa ! - grito satsuki con "moe" a su alrededor

Misaki bajo la mirada y dijo no se que regalarle -

-OwO que tal si... ㈷7 tampoco se -

*Después de salir del Maid Latte... *

-㈐2 Usui ¿que haces aun aquí? -

-Solo la esperaba Misa-chan -

-Ya no importa vámonos -

* * *

Ya al estar en la casa de Usui, Por su cumpleaños, sesentaron en el sillón. Y en unos segundos ese silencio incomodo empezó

Misaki algo decaída le dijo -Lo siento Usui por tratarte mal y no poder regalarte nada - ㈶2 el rubio al escuchar eso le dio un abrazo y dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

-No te disculpes Misa-chan, porque el único regaló que mas amo eres tu -la joven sonrojada entre los brazos de Usui dijo...

-Feliz cumpleaños Usui Nohajo*-este al oírla le levanto delicadamente la mirada de Misaki y le dio un beso

Misaki al sentir sus labios del rubio ella sólo se dejo llevar por el , Usui no aguanto mas y bajo suavemente sus labios hacia su cuello, esta solo se dejaba llevar por la situación hasta que Usui dijo con voz ronca

-dime cuando parar Misa-chan - deteniéndose para verle a los ojos con algo de preocupación.

-Usui...- le miro a los ojos notando su preocupación y dijo tiernamente

-Y-y-yo confío en ti - al terminar de decirlo le dio un tierno beso, el oji-esmeralda solo correspondió el beso pero trato de introducir su lengua a su boca de Misaki ella se sonrojo pero le dejo entrar y empezaron a danzar ambas lenguas, Usui suavemente la hecho al sillón para separarse por falta de aire ...

Empezó a besar suavemente el cuello de la muchacha mientras le desabrochaba la camisa color azul marino y de casualidad al morderle una parte del cuello de Misaki esta gimió de dolor pero a la vez de placer...

La oji-miel no sabia el porque empezó a sentir sensaciones que nunca sintió pero cada vez que Usui le tocaba sentía ¿satisfacción? *ella algo sonrojada trato de no pensar*

Usui al escucharla gemir le excito demasiado y sus manos sin control alguna empezaron a quitarle el sostén negro que llevaba la muchacha

Esta al sentir que le quito el sostén se sonrojo como un tomate y quiso taparse con sus brazos pero Usui no le dejo, al verla así trato de quitarle la vergüenza preguntándole..

-Misa-chan porque te tapas? - *puchero*

-P-P-porque tengo pena de que me veas -

-Misa-chan eres muy tierna-le dijo besando de nuevo a la muchacha

Misaki no sabia que hacer pero separo al rubio de ella y le empezo a quitar el polo blanco... sus manos se movían solas de la muchacha pero al terminar de sacarle el polo se sonrojo al ver su cuerpo bien formado 0/0 de Usui. El alienigena pervertido al ver que Misaki hizo eso sonrió pervertida mente y dijo...

-Me toca Misa-chan! -

Entonces Takumki le quitaba el jean lentamente... Al ver que ya no lo tenia se puso nerviosa mientras el rubio bajo a sus labios y empzo a besar su abdomen acariciando sus pequeños y suaves senos que encajaban perfectamente en sus manos estos se endurecían rápidamente a su tacto ; besándolos delicadamente para separarse y decirle...

-Más... - Mientras le sacaba a él su pantalón

 _"¿¡Que estoy haciendo!?_ "pensaba Misaki.

Cada vez que Usui le tocaba se sentía muy bieny gemia pero ella no sabia si seguir o decirle que pare sin embargo era tarde ya que el rubio en bóxer arriba de ella empezo a besarla y juguetona mente empeso a bajar su ropa interior de Misaki

-Usui Ah!-decia roja

Y empeso a jugar delicadamente con su zona íntima. Ella botaba lágrimas por tanto gemir de placer y que para Usui era música para sus oí ya mas excitado de lo qué estaba se empezo a sacar el bóxer Misaki al ver así a Usui se puso roja por que era primera vez que lo veía asi, solo atino a levantarse para lamer la parte del rubio

Usui se puso sonrojado por estar dentro de la boca de Misaki y en una de esas empeso a gemir y misaki al quitarlo de su boca muy avergonzada no lo vio venir pero Usui la lanzó al sillón y entro en ella primero suavemente y después entro con fuerza, algo agitado el rubio le dijo

-avísame si quieres que me detenga Ayuzawa- Misaki al sentirlo entrar gimió de dolor y de placer e dijo

-Aah... ahhahh.. Usui ¡duele! -

-L-l-losiento Misa-chan -pero ya al estra adentro empezó a embestirla con fuerza a la pelinegra, ellos empezaron a decir sus nombres gimiendo de placer

¡Usui! -

¡Misaki! -

¡Usui.. ah..ahhhaa..! -

-Misaki...- Y así sucesivamente

Usui la cambio de posición ahora el estaba abajo y ella arriba

-Quiero ver como se mueve Misa-chan- le dijo retandola con la mirada.

 _"me esta retando " ㈴0 ahora va ver" pensaba la chica_

Ella inexperta empezó a moverse suavemente y al instante subía y bajaba sobre el rubio que la tenia agarrada de los muslos el sentía como el placer lo volvía loco pero mientras misaki metía y sacaba el miembro de el rubio de su cavidad. decia :

-Te amo Misaki-

-Yo también te amo Usui-Misaki sonrojada y sudorosa le respondia

Así después de eso cambio a Misaki en posicion de perrito, empezando a embestirla con deseo y lujuria...

Que después de unos minutos mas de placer Usui se salio de Misaki antes de que tenga una erección dentro de ella. Sudorosos y agitados se dieron un tierno beso antes de quedar profundamente dormidos hasta el amanecer!.

Y... Así fue nuestra noche de fuego y pasión!

Psdt:Usui Takumi******

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usui: ¡Fue maravilloso!

Misaki en un rincón

Misaki: cállate baka... ¿Donde esta la autora?

Usui la saca del cuarto oscuro!

Usui: Gomenasai autora u.u

Autora le lanza un golpe...

Autora Misaki: Eres un malvado me encerraste amarrada allí en la oscuridad y solo me dices gomenasai?-

En sus adentros *yo que le tengo terror! * -.-#

Usui: bueno ya termino autora y me gusto 7u7 gracias a los que botaron por la opción (B) .

Misaki: Eres un PERVERTIDOOO- sonrojada.

Autora Misaki: Chicos ya nos tenemos que despedir

Usui: Buenos me despido de todas mis damas que leen este fic

Autora Misaki y yo te voy a mandar a volar si no te vas ya baka Usui

MISAKI: Sayonara mina!

Mizuki: y no olviden los caballeros que también (supongo) deben leer esto XD... BYE BYE minna! Nos vemos en u prox. cap si es que el tiempo me da okino,si Misa me los da, prometo actualizar cada domingo (esta mintiendo) tu.. shh. baka! okno, de verdda lo prometo! *alza su manito*


End file.
